Silver Bullet
by deerlu794
Summary: Pemaksa, egois, bertempramen, dingin, tajam, itu merupakan sebagian kecil dari sifatmu. Tapi kenapaa... it's HunHan stoey! slight KaiSoo! ChanBaek!
©2016 deerlu007

Proudly present

...

 **SILVER BULLET**

 **...**

 **Romance** with lil-bit **HURT/COMFORT** | **Chaptered** |

...

 **WARNING !**

TYPO(S) EVERYWHERE

THE WORDS LIL-BIT ROUGHLY

IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS KIND OF STORY, IT WILL BE COOL FOR YOU TO LEAVE THIS STORY.

JUST CLICK THE "X" BUTTON.

* * *

CHAPTER 1

...

"Kau mengenalnya?"

Suara seorang pemuda berkulit putih tinggi ; tegap yang bertanya pada seorang pemuda berkulit tan yang duduk dihadapannya memecah keheningan ruangan itu ; ruangan seorang Presdir.

"Ya, dia Luhan dia sahabat kekasihku. Kami sering bertemu. Ada apa?"

Jongin bertanya sambil memainkan bolpoin ditangannya. Pemuda berkulit tan tersebut menelisik ekspresi orang didepannya. Tak ada ekspresi yang berarti yang didapat. Pemuda berkulit putih yang menjabat sebagai atasan Jongin itu hanya memainkan kedua jemari tangannya dengan santai ; membentuk sebuah segitiga ; seperti kegiatan Sherlock Holmes yang sedang memecahkan sebuah kasus rumit. Sebuah seringaian tipis tercetak pada bibir Sehun.

"Whoa, tunggu dulu bung. Kufikir dia bukan tipemu"

Jongin yang melihatnya sedikit terkejut. Wajah kelewat tegas milik Sehun menunjukan bahwa ia serius tertarik dengan sahabat kekasihnya. Jongin tau bahwa Sehun tidak pernah tertarik dengan gadis polos ; Jongin mengetahui karena dia akrab dengan Luhan. Sahabat kekasihnya itu bukan tipe Sehun sekali ; sama sekali bukan.

Jongin meringis ; setelah bertahun-tahun, Sehun yang notabene sahabatnya itu tidak pernah tertarik dengan wanita. Mempermainkan perasaan wanita adalah hobby tersendiri bagi Sehun. Tidak pernah ada rasa suka atau cinta didalamnya.

Kyungsoo, kekasih Jongin sangat menjaga sahabatnya dengan baik ; setelah kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu menimpa Luhan. Dia sangat menyayanginya bagaikan seorang adik.

"Bagaimana dengan wanita yang selalu kau kencani, Hedon?" tanya Jongin kemudian.

Sehun itu orang kalangan atas ; pergaulannya dengan wanita-wanita hedonis yang selalu memekik ceria saat Sehun membayar belanjaan mereka membuat Jongin bergidik ngeri.

"Mereka bukan masalahku" ujar Sehun santai.

Jongin menghela nafas sebelum meletakkan kembali bolpoin Sehun yang dia mainkan sedari tadi.

"Aku akan pergi makan siang dengan Kyungsoo"

Jongin berdiri merapikan pakaiannya walaupun kegiatan itu tidak berarti pakaiannya masih terlihat rapi.

"Kusarankan kau enyahkan fikiran itu" menyambar jas abu-abunya dan memakainnya. Jongin menatap Sehun.

"Atau Kyungsoo akan mengamuk karena tau betul siapa kau. Aku pergi" lanjut Jongin lagi.

Belum sampai satu menit Jongin pergi, Sehun langsung menyambar benda persegi yang ada dihadapannya.

"Carikan informasi mengenai Luhan"

.

.

.

.

Luhan memutuskan pergi ke tempatnya bekerja. Kyungsoo pergi makan siang dengan Jongin, jadwalnya juga sudah selesai. Tak ada alasan khusus untuk dia tetap tinggal dikampusnya. Luhan berjalan sepanjang lorong kampusnya, terkadang dia tersenyum jika menemukan teman-temannya yang memanggil kecil dirinya. Berjalan seorang diri menuju halte dan tempat bekerja kadang membuatnya bosan.

Luhan bekerja sebagai kasir disalah satu restaurant di Seoul. Bekerja _part-time_ setelah pulang kuliah memang menguras tenaganya. Gaji yang ditawarkan memang pas-pasan, setidaknya dia bisa memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya dan membayar sewa apartemennya.

Luhan dan Kyungsoo tinggal bersama semenjak Sekolah Menengah ; memutuskan untuk mandiri adalah salah satu alasan mereka sebelum kematian kedua orang tua Luhan.

"Ah, kau datang Lu, padahal masih siang" Manager restaurant tempat tiba-tiba datang dari arah samping.

"Aku sudah tak ada jadwal lagi. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk kesini"

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, bekerja dengan baik. Ok"

Mendapat anggukan dan senyuman dari Luhan membuat manager restaurant itu ikut tersenyum.

Dan lagi, Luhan memulai harinya didepan mesin kasir.

.

.

.

.

 _Tok! Tok!_

Suara ketukan pintu menyapa indera pendengaran Sehun yang sedang focus pada dokumen-dokumen dihadapannya.

"Masuk" serunya lantang.

"Permisi tuan, saya membawakan beberapa data tentang nona Luhan" sahut anak buah Sehun menyerahkan map coklat.

"Berikan padaku"

Kerja anak buah Sehun terbilang cukup cepat, dia memintanya 3 jam yang lalu dan sekarang data-data tentang Luhan sudah ada ditangannya beserta foto-foto Luhan yang bekerja disalah satu restaurant tadi.

Sehun membaca semua tentang Luhan, data diri, pekerjaan, pendidikan. Dan yang mengejutkan disini adalah bagaimana latar belakang keluarga Luhan. Membuat Sehun memutar ulang rencananya untuk menjadikan Luhan miliknya.

"Wanita ini" gumam Sehun

"Ya Tuan" jawab anak buah Sehun, seraya mengerti apa yang ada difikiran bosnya ini

"Kau boleh pergi"

"Baik Tuan. Saya permisi"

Setelah mendapat anggukan dari Sehun, anak buahnya melenggang pergi, meninggalkan Sehun dengan rencana barunya yang melibatkan latar belakang keluarga Luhan.

Entah mendapat keyakinan darimana Sehun tau ada sesutu dalam diri Luhan yang membuatnya tertarik. Sesuatu yang sampai saat ini belum Sehun ketahui setelah dua kali pertemuannya dengan Luhan. bukan bertemu tatap muka, melainkan melihatnya dari jauh.

"Seharusnya aku tidak boleh meremehkan wanita ini" Batin Sehun.

.

.

.

.

"Lu, ada kiriman untukmu" suara Kyungsoo menggema diapartemen mereka.

Luhan muncul dari kamarnya dengan piyama tidurnya.

"Dari siapa Kyung?"

"Tidak ada nama pengirimnya Lu. Coba kau lihat saja."

Luhan itu terlalu baik, tidak pernah marah dan Kyungsoo terlalu menyayanginya. Tak ada rasa iri atau dendam dalam dirinya. Pernah sewaktu kuliah kaki Luhan dijegal oleh salah seorang perempuan yang tak menyukainya. Permintaan maaf dibuat-buat bahkan terasa dipendengaran Kyungsoo. Dan Luhan memafkannya begitu saja "tidak apa-apa, aku baik-baik saja. Maafkan aku" tak luput senyum manis juga turut menyertai.

Dan pertama kalinya Kyungsoo merasakan ada raut kemarahan dalam wajah Luhan. Air muka Luhan berubah setelah mendapat kiriman itu.

"Apa-apaan ini" seru Luhan tidak percaya.

Dalam kiriman tersebut, ada surat yang menerangkan bahwa ada kejanggalan dalam kematian kedua orangtua Luhan, tak lupa foto kecelakaan mobil ayah Luhan. Ada surat kecil yang terselip dalam foto tersebut. Sebuah nomor telpon.

"Lu, kau tak apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo khawatir

"Aku baik Kyung. Aku akan istirahat dulu" sahut Luhan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya, dengan kiriman tersebut masih dalam genggamannya.

"Kau tak perlu menghubungi orang iru, jika kau merasa belum baik Lu"

Luhan berhenti sejenak dan berbalik menghadap Kyungsoo. Menghela nafas lelah.

"Aku harus Kyung. Bagaimanapun juga aku juga merasakan hal yang sama, dan aku harus mencari tau. Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku Kyung. Istirahatlah"

.

.

.

Fikiran Luhan terfokus pada apa yang terjadi barusan. Tak ingin basa-basi dengan fikirannya Luhan segera mendial nomor tersebut.

"Hallo"

"Akhirnya kau menghubungiku juga Lu"

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Luhan, tak ada urusan untuk bertanya nama, yang Luhan inginkan adalah maksud dipengirim.

"Biar kita persingkat, temui aku di mansionku. Aku akan kirimkan alamatnya"

 _Pip!_

Sambungan itu diputus sepihak.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **I'm back with my new story baby babykuuuuuuuuu :* maafkan aku yg OLT belum lanjut.. kenapa ? karena filenya kehapus maaakkkkk T.T eottokhae?**

 **mau lanjut atau tidak ? kalo mau reviewnya pleaseeeeee...**

 **sebenarnya aku tidak MEMAKSA untuk review, but...**

 _ **Sincerely,**_

 _ **deerlu794**_


End file.
